


Bumble bat

by killerweasel



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientific breakthrough catches Sherlock's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumble bat

Title: Bumble bat  
Fandom: _Elementary_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson, Clyde  
Word Count: 265  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU after 'Snow Angels'. The bat mentioned can [be found here](http://www.bucknell.edu/X81336.xml?utm_source=NewsRelease&utm_medium=NewsRelease&utm_campaign=NewsRelease).  
Summary: A scientific breakthrough catches Sherlock's attention.

“Watson! Come look at this.” Sherlock angled his computer so she could get a better look at the image on the screen. “Isn’t it fantastic?”

Joan leaned in closer. “It’s a bat that looks like a bumble bee. Do they call it a bumble bat?”

“That’s a niumbaha superba. It was identified incorrectly back in 1939 and is now thought to be in a genus of its own.” He traced along the bat’s wing with his finger. “They don’t appear to be endangered so...”

“No.” She shook her head. “You are not bringing a bat in here.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of getting it caught in your hair.” He made a rude noise. “That’s just an old wives’ tale. A bat could easily avoid you using its echolocation.”

“Do you really need another animal? You already have Clyde.” She pointed at the tortoise. He was currently working on devouring a large strawberry. “Besides, you keep bees and I’m pretty sure that bat is an insectivore.”

“Clyde is more than an animal, Watson. He’s rather talented. You’ve seen his ambulance impression.” Sherlock smiled before looking serious. “I may have been too hasty about the bat. It more than likely wouldn’t survive the change in climate.”

Sherlock’s phone vibrated on the desk as a text came in. He studied it for a moment and then was heading towards the door. “Captain Gregson needs our assistance with a triple homicide.” He paused long enough to help Joan with her coat. “This should be interesting. They’re not only missing their left feet, but they’re also missing their heads!”


End file.
